


The Dark Daughter

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dark Hermione, Gen, Off-screen major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It's been a year since Harry and Ron were killed and Hermione went missing. Voldemort's followers are in for a surprise on this Samhain night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nada, I'm just playing in JK's evil sandbox.
> 
> Thank you so much to Diane, twztdwildcat, for her quick help in making sure I didn't screw this up too much. Any errors are my own. This was written in response to a Halloween challenge on The Death Eater Express page on Facebook.
> 
> Enjoy!

The door opened and silence descended upon the masses.

From his raised position, the Dark Lord watched as the young witch confidently strolled into the room. He was not the least bit surprised by his followers shocked silence at the sight of the witch.

There had been many rumours surrounding the witch ever since the end of the war and the deaths of her former best friends.

Today, they would be putting those rumours to rest. Today, the world would learn just exactly who was Hermione Granger.

Once she reached the edge of the dais, the dark-haired witch inclined her head towards him. Normally, his followers were more submissive and bowed at the waist or even prostrated on the ground, but the witch before him would do no such thing. He returned her greeting and stood up.

She turned around to face those who would rather kill her than see her standing next to their master.

"There are very few of you who do not know the name of the witch standing before me." He stepped down from the dais and stood next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and took pleasure in watching as his followers waited for her to flinch at his touch.

She never did.

After moment, he continued. "But there are only a couple of you who know exactly who this witch is."

"She's Potter's Mudblood," a voice shouted from the back.

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"She's Potter's murderer," Draco drawled, a proud expression passing over his features for but a moment before his impassive mask settled back in place.

Pansy didn't even try to hide the glee she felt. "Weasley's too!"

Confusion and surprise flooded the room, the sounds echoed off the walls.

As the Dark Lord waited for the noise to die down, he looked at the witch next to him. A devilish smirk curled the corners of her lips. His lips quirked as he realised that she looked so much like her mother in that moment.

There were still a few people that had yet to quiet, but a sharp "SILENCE!" quieted them.

Marcus Flint stepped forward. "What about the prophecy?"

"It's well known that Trelawney was not an actual seer, so why would any prophecy of hers be real? Yes, it was in the Hall of Prophecies, but it was not the first one found to be a fake."

"I never trusted her when I was a student, so I took the opportunity to test a hypothesis." Her smirk deepened. "It looks like I was right."

"Why turn from your friends?"

She regarded Terence Higgs carefully before answering. "They were never my friends. Not really. Plus when they found out what I had done to protect the Grangers and why, I didn't have much of a choice." She shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"My father and I erased their memories and sent them off to Australia. I didn't want them to be used against me by that old bastard, Dumbled--"

"Wait," Marcus interrupted, "who is your father?"

The Dark Lord answered for her. "Severus Snape."

Voices rose at the news.

Rabastan Lestrange crossed his arms and snickered. "Wait till you hear who's her mother."

All eyes turned to the witch in question, but it was Adrian Pucey who asked the question on everyone's mind, "Who?"

This time it was Rodolphus Lestrange who answered, "My former wife, Bella."

Silence descended over the room again, causing Narcissa's small intake of air to sound much louder than normal.

The Dark Lord finally removed his hand from her shoulder and stepped forward. "I know there are many more questions you all have and they will be answered in due time, but for now, you are to show my goddaughter the respect she deserves."

Marcus spoke up one more time, "What's your name?"

A sparkle shown in her eyes. "Hermione Black-Prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little idea of a dark Hermione. I am planning to continue you this into a longer story, but as of right now, I do not have plans to do so until after the holidays.


End file.
